greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Commercials made by The Greeny Channel Advertising Services
Commercials * Irresistable: A skateboarder becomes hungry and skates his way through chaos to the store to buy TUC crackers. ** Brand/Client: TUC Crackers/Mondelez International ** Director: Barry Jackson ** Music used: Voodoo Child remix ** Production company: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services London ** Year: 2016 * It's Too Racist: In the 1980's, people pass on Darkie/Darlie toothpaste, claiming "It's too racist". 30 years later, it's now Darlie, and people are buying it. ** Brand/Cilent: Darlie Toothpaste/Colgate-Palmolive/Hawley & Hazel Chemical Company ** Director: Jake Sanford ** Music used: "Videospots 4" by Harry Forbes, from the Parry Music Library (80's parts), Uplifting Acoustic Guitar Song by Olexandr Ignatov (for the 30 years later parts) ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Toronto, The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Beijing ** Year: 2016 * The Roy Rogers Promise: Footage of the original Roy Rogers commercials are seen, then we see people inside a Roy Rogers having a great time. ** Brand/Cilent: Roy Rogers Restaurants/Plamondon Companies ** Directors: Unknown (previous commercials' footage), Barry Jackson (new footage) ** Music used: Self-composed by Jake Wrzesiński ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Chicago, The Greeny Channel Advertising Services New York ** Year: 2016 * OJO Universum Announcement Trailer: A trailer consisting of people enjoying life and using OJO Universum to create extraordinary things. ** Brand/Client: OJO/GreenyWorld Telecommunications, Inc. ** Directors: Barry Jackson and T. Kauppinen ** Music used: Koobra - Something Real ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Los Angeles ** Year: 2016 * I Should Have Bought It When I Saw It at Marden's!: A bunch of people have a wild and crazy shopping spree at Marden's Discount Stores. Marden's with stores in Biddeford, Brewer, Calais, Ellsworth, Gray, Houlton, Lewiston, Lincoln, Madawaska, Presque Isle, Rumford, Sanford, Scarborough, and Waterville in the state of Maine has great sales everyday, and everything must go. ** Brand/Cilent: Marden's Discount Stores of Maine/The Marden Family ** Directors: Barry Jackson and Harold Andrew Marden ** Music used: Deadlines - C. Plamer (licensed from Killer Tracks) ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Augusta and The Greeny Channel Advertising Services New York ** Year: 2016 (local broadcast) * Magic at Magic Mart!: A country music-themed overview of what you can find at Magic Mart, with stores in Eastern Kentucky, Southwest Virginia, Western and Central North Carolina and southern and western West Virginia. ** Brand/Cilent: Magic Mart ** Director: Jake Sanford ** Music used: "Magic at Magic Mart!" ** Production companies: Sanford Productions and The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Frankfort ** Year: 2016 (Broadcasted only in Eastern Kentucky, Southwest Virginia, Western and Central North Carolina and southern and western West Virginia.) * OJO Universum - Devo's Instructions: The band Devo (wearing black and red New Traditionalist Pomps, the 2004 Nike tour shirts, knee-high socks, and boxer shorts, and Reebok Pump shoes) tell you how you can use OJO Universum to create extraordinary things, ending with them riding 1984 Honda Aero 125 scooters while using OJO Universum into the sunset (complete with "Devo and OJO do not take any responsibility for any deaths or injuries caused while driving while using OJO Universum. Do Not Attempt." on the bottom of the screen as a safety disclaimer) ** Brand/Client: OJO/GreenyWorld Telecommunications, Inc. ** Director: Samantha Shertick ** Music used: Composed by Olaf Henderson, played by Martha Arthurian and Mike Hoffman ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Los Angeles ** Year: 2016 * Fenyr SuperSport - Let's Race: Footage of a Fenyr SuperSport driving on an airport runway is shown, all while the text "Professional driver on a closed-off abandoned airfield. Do not attempt." is shown in tiny white text. ** Brand/Cilent: W Motors ** Director: Robert Stainton ** Music used: "Kickstart My Heart" by Mötley Crüe ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Boston ** Year: 2016 * OJO Universum - OJOVinyl: The introduction trailer for the OJO Universum add-on, which allows you to play and convert vinyl records and flexi-discs to your OJO Universum. ** Brand/Cilent: OJO/GreenyWorld Telecommunications, Inc., ION Audio ** Directors: Samantha Shertick and T. Kauppinen ** Music used: "Shout" by Devo ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Los Angeles ** Year: 2016 * Lemon Up: The Lemony Fresh Shampoo: Video of people using Lemon Up shampoo are seen. ** Brand/Cilent: The Vermont Country Store, Inc. ** Directors: Robert Stainton, Nate Stainton, and T. Kauppinen ** Music used: "I Can't Quit You Baby" by The Rolling Stones ** Production companies: The Greeny Channel Advertising Services Los Angeles ** Year: 2017 More coming soon! Category:Stainton Enterprises Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia